


It Can Wait

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: It's hard to find alone time when there's science to do.





	

Long, lazy mornings might be his favorite thing in the world. They include all his other favorite things: the curve of her hip under his hand, the warmth of her body, her soft skin… The way she purrs and arches when he brushes his lips against her shoulder…

She rolls over to face him, sleepy contentment in her eyes, and smiles gently. Their noses brush as he leans in for a kiss.

The moment before their lips meet, her eyes snap wide open. She whips around to look at the bedside clock and hisses, “ _Shit!_ ”

Before he can blink, she’s out of bed and across the room, pulling on a pair of stockings. He squints blearily at the woman who’s supposed to be kissing him. “Mmh?”

“We’re meeting the industrial suppliers at nine! Get up get up get up!" 

She has a bra on now, and she’s rooting through the closet for a dress. Unacceptable. "Cancel,” he grunts. 

“They’re upstairs _right now_.” She pulls the blanket off him, and he makes an unhappy noise. “Come on, sir, time to get up.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Then _you_ can explain to the lab team why the vats in Delta Bohr haven’t been replaced yet.”

“Alright.” He shrugs and pulls the blanket back up. 

His reluctance doesn’t slow her down. A dress shirt on a hanger comes flying out of the closet to hit him in the back of the head. “Mr. Johnson, we’re going to be late!”

“Alright, alright, I’m up.” He hauls himself upright, narrowly avoiding a projectile pair of pants. As he rubs sleep from his eyes, his brain starts to catch up. “What’d you book ‘em now for? It’s Saturday.”

“It’s the only day they could do it, Bingham’s flying to Colorado for his daughter’s wedding tomorrow – ” Her voice fades into the bathroom. 

“The hell is Bingham?”

“Of Bingham and March Industrial Suppliers? We’re meeting them in a few minutes – ?”

“Yeah. Right.” He has no idea who these people are, and she can tell. “Short, squinty, Minnesota accent,” she calls while lining her eyes. “You said he looks like a mouse with a mustache?”

“Oh _that_ guy! Why didn’t you say so?”

She emerges from the bathroom, dressed and made up, ready to sprint for the office. He has his socks on. Extra hands pull out his clothes and help him dress, and in record time, he’s ready to go. She straightens his tie, smooths his lapels, and her soft mouth is close enough to kiss… He dips his head and closes his eyes…

But his mouth finds only air. She’s gone again. “Let’s go, Mr. Johnson! Science to do!” she calls from the front door, and for the millionth time he wishes science would sleep in for once.

-

Cave Johnson won’t be thwarted, though, oh no. He’ll have her alone in the elevator. As soon as the doors close, his hand goes straight to her ass. 

She doesn’t even flinch. “Can I help you, sir?” she asks, her voice placid. This is routine. 

“You sure can.” He squeezes. “I didn’t get my morning coffee, _or_ my morning kiss.”

“Oh dear,” she deadpans. “I’m so sorry, sir, I was in such a rush. I’ll take care of it as soon as possible.”

“One of 'em you can take care of now." Grinning wolfishly, he pulls her close, and she presses her body into his. 

"Right away, Mr. Johnson.”

Their lips are just about to touch when the door chimes. She teleports instantly to the opposite side of the elevator as a man steps inside. 

“Good morning, Mr. Johnson. Morning, Miss Caroline.”

“Morning, Lloyd,” she answers with a smile. Cave says nothing. It’s a long elevator ride, and he spends it gritting his teeth. 

-

The meeting is a huge success, of course. They cut a fantastic deal, get it over with by lunch, and as soon as the Minnesotans are out the door he throws her onto the board room table. One hand creeps up her dress as she pulls him close. 

“I have been waiting _all morning_ for this.”

“You are a man of infinite patience, sir.”

She grabs him by the tie, and their bodies tremble – as does the floor. Explosions are normal at Aperture, so they barely notice. Except that this is the admin wing, and the nearest testing shaft is on the other side of the facility, so there really shouldn’t be any explosions _here_ …

They exchange a look. “That can wait. Right?” There’s an edge of pleading in his voice. 

Another tremor rocks the room, and before he can protest further, she’s dragging him by the tie out the door. 

-

Explosions in the appropriate time and place are wonderful. Explosions that tear through three floors of cubicles, not so much. _Someone_ thought it would be fun to bring an experimental device up from the labs, and if that someone hadn’t been blown to shreds by their mistake, they would be very fired right now. He feels a little cheated, actually – pent up all day, with a very good reason to fire somebody, and all he can do is glare while the cleanup crew gets to work. 

Caroline darts about, delegating. There will be paperwork to do, and families to inform, and they’ll need more than a maintenance team to reconstruct the ceiling, and she’s just so efficient that  _god dammit_ he wants to slam her against a wall right this second. Or at _least_ fire someone. 

“Hi again, Miss Caroline. You have a good day?”

“I had a fine day, Lloyd, thank you.”

Maybe he can fire this guy. Or shove his head in the elevator door.

-

At last, it’s the end of the day. He’s tired, his feet hurt, his hand aches from signing papers, but it all melts away once they’re alone. He wraps his arms around her and nuzzles into her hair…

But her mind is still at her desk. “We called Thompson’s office, right?”

“Yep.”

“And we’re all set for the safety inspection? That’s next week.”

“Uh huh. All set.”

“We still need to follow up with those new distributors, and Scientific American wants to set up an interview – ”

“Hey, hey, hey,” he cuts her off. “Relax. It’s Saturday.”

“Right.” She pauses, sighs, and starts to wind down for the first time since this morning. He feels her body relax against him. 

“Just one more appointment left.”

She stiffens again. “What did I forget?”

“You’ve got a meeting with your boss.”

He chuckles, and she lets out a breath of relief. “Don’t scare me like that, sir.”

“It’s a very important meeting.”

“Performance evaluation?”

“Sure.”

She’s finally relaxing again. That sultry warmth returns to her eyes as she loosens his tie. “Then let’s get started.” They feel each other’s breath on their lips as they lean in to kiss. 

Somewhere nearby, a phone starts to ring. She glances towards the sound, but his fingers on her chin turn her back to him. 

“Boss says it can wait.”

“Yes sir." 


End file.
